Mask(s) of Venom
by SymbioteMaskLover
Summary: A young couple tries on a pair of Venom masks with interesting results...
MASKS OF VENOM

Late one night your girlfriend saunters into the living room with a mischievous look in her eye. You can tell she wants something, but you can't tell what. Her sweatpants hug her swaying narrow hips loosely as she approaches. The couch you sit on squeaks as you adjust yourself, preparing for her to plant herself in the spot next to you. Standing at the lip of the seat she positions herself, her small, firm ass positioned just at eye level. With a long sigh she drops down on the couch with a matching "whump". Wasting no time she snuggles next to you, nuzzling her face into your shoulder. For a moment there's only the sound of the TV and her slow breathing.

"Whatcha watchin?" her husky voice rumbles near your ear.

You knew the silence was too good to be true - and by the way she said it you knew she wanted an answer.

"Magnum P.I." you mutter back.

"Oh" she says, feigning interest "looks old".

"It's from the 80's or something. My parents watched it a lot when I was a kid".

With the conversation going nowhere the two of you fall into silence again. She adjusts her body, turning her chest towards you and allowing her right breast to graze your arm. Her hand runs along your thigh briefly where it ever so briefly skirts the edge of your slightly bulging crotch. Her sidelong glances seem to probe you, looking for any justification to come right out and say it. You wonder how long it'll take for her to realize she doesn't have to.

"Wanna try them on tonight?" she finally says.

At first you do nothing, pretending like you didn't even hear her. She cranes her head to look at you, probing your face for an answer, her eyes pleading. You try to hold back, but you both know you can't resist. A wry smile creeps across your face and she quickly smiles back. With a grunt you push yourself up out of your seat and she quickly follows behind. You hear the TV turn off behind you, and a moment later feel her hand in yours. Her palms are sweaty.

The two of you make your way down the short apartment hall until you round the last corner and reach the bedroom. Once there you sit on the edge of the bed and begin to take your shirt off while she makes a bee-line for the closet. You can't help but sneak a glance as she stands on her tip-toes, straining to reach the cardboard box on the top shelf and exposing her petite midriff. As her fingertips find their grip you return to the task at hand. As you fumble with the brass button on your pants you hear the box being opened behind you, and then silence.

"Holy shit" she says flatly.

"What?" you ask turning.

"I don't know, it's just..." she pauses, then kneels down "...I guess I don't remember them looking this realistic."

Standing back up she draws a pair of near identical objects - two pitch black head masks, each with two flame-shaped patches where the eyes might have been. Splayed across their faces were ear-to-ear mouths filled with rows of razor sharp teeth with a long, pink, serpentine tongue spilling out of it. She holds one up and you can see its surface glint and glisten like oil in the dim light. As she turns it about you see the slit along the back of the neck where the spine might be. The neck tapers off around the shoulders, completing the horrifying grotesque visage of the comic book villain Venom.

The sight of the masks excites you - and you know it excites her too. After all, you both had a fetish for symbiotes and living costumes. When she brought up the idea of buying Venom masks you didn't know she was serious. Two weeks later, though, there they were on your doorstep.

"Where did you say you bought those again?" you say pulling down your underwear and tossing it on the floor.

"Just some website my friend told me about" she pulled her tee-shirt up over her head "she said they were the most realistic costumes she'd ever bought" she unhooked her bra "looks like she was right."

"I just wish we had full body-suits, you know?"

"I know" she said pulling down her sweatpants and panties "I tried looking for them but all they had were masks."

You didn't say it, but you guessed that she actually did find them but they were too expensive so she just got the masks instead. Working part time as a waitress didn't afford a lot of luxuries.

"These eyepatches seem kinda thick" she muses to herself as she crawls onto the bed "I wonder how you're supposed to see through them."

You lie back, head on the pillow. Upright and on her knees you see her toy with the mask in her hands. She seems hypnotized, eyes half closed. You see her slit glistening slightly, her arousal apparent. Holding the mask with both hands you see a smile creep on her face as she gazes inside the darkness of the mask.

"Hey" you call to her.

Immediately her head snaps up to look up at you, like she just woke up from a dream.

"Right" she turns the mask about until the back faces her "you ready?" she says with a bounce of her eyebrows.

You nod.

She takes another few deep breaths, then pulls the back flap open and lifts the mask over her head. With a firm tug she pulls down smooshing her pixie cut hair against her scalp and squeezing it into the opening. After a moment the material expands slightly, allowing for her to slip the rest of her head into it with a kind of pop. Using her fingertips she flattens the mask's shoulders against hers. Her breaths come shuddered - you can tell she's turned on right now. Slowly she turns her head down to look at you through the eyepatches...somehow.

"Now it's your..." she freezes. She brings a hand to the back of her neck and feels around. She tilts her head slightly, like she's confused before-

"Ow...what the fuck?" she brings both hands to the sides of her head.

"Nothing, the mask just got really tigh-" she gasps like something is blocking her airways.

Suddenly, her head rears back. She makes a gurgling sound, like something is being forced down her throat. It's then that you notice the mouth, teeth, and tongue of the suit pushing against her face, like it's merging with her own. Another sickening lurch of her head and you hear a harsh, guttural breath escape. You lie there, frozen unable to move. The tongue of the mask starts secreting some kind of green ooze. She must have noticed, because she gives a small yelp and withdraws it into her now fully functional jaws.

"Ohhh god..."

Scrambling upright you crawl on your hands and knees over to her, hoping to pull off the mask.

"NO!" her alien flanged voice screams as thrusts her palm out "hold on!"

Her shoulders go slack and she seems to relax. Her breaths slow and she turns her head like she's listening to something.

"I can feel it inside me..." she whispers "It knows what we want".

Her breathing speeds up. Her lips slowly start to curl into a wicked smile. You notice the sweat all over her body, making her human skin glisten almost as much as the mask.

"Aaahhhh" she coos softly.

You then see the edges of mask start to shudder and bulge.

"Take me..." she whispers.

All at once it seems to explode, sending a surge of tendrils down her shoulders and along her arms. As the first of them reach her breasts they leap out and slap down on them, forcing a cry from your girlfriend's mouth. More tendrils stretch and criss cross down her forearms until they reach her hands. She holds one up and sees the black material weaving between her fingers. Turning her hand about she gazes at the process with awed reverence as her now black gloved hand elongates into five perfectly pointed talons. Her head turns, looking over her shoulder as the symbiote creeps down her back, coating her shoulder blades before reaching the top of her ass crack. Her back arches as a single, large tendril slithers its way between her cheeks. More climbs down, coating her abs and inching its way closer and closer to her soaking womanhood. She looks down and spreads her legs apart as if to welcome it, and without a hint of hesitation the thing parts her lips and begins to crawl inside her. Her hips squirm. The costume starts to act fast, quickly enveloping her thighs and working its way down to her feet. She holds one foot up, watching as the tendrils tease the arches of her foot before plunging between her toes.

"Hold on" she says between breaths "It's not done yet".

In that moment her body seizes, her muscles clenching. In her uncontrollable movement she topples over the edge of the bed, landing with and ungraceful thud on the floor.

"HHHAAaaahh" she sqirms "HAAAAHHH"

Her back arches and her hips buck out of control. The muscles along her limbs spasm, reforming and toning themselves until the definition becomes apparent beneath the black skin. The symbiote tightens across her chest and ass, and as they do they grow and firm like they're being held up by invisible support. Finally, her breathing slows. Her fanged mouth opens and smiles as she basks in the embrace of the alien lifeform affixed to her body. You watch from the bed, your erection rock hard.

She is She-Venom now.

With the grace and sleek movement of a huntress, she slowly draws herself on her own two legs. In the dim light you see the black, glossy skin molded perfectly to her now lithe, muscular frame. Splayed across her ample, firm breasts is a familiar spider symbol, it's legs wrapping all the way back around her rib cage. She's perfection - and she knows it. With one clawed hand she strokes herself all the way from her bald head all the way along her breasts and off her shapely hips.

It's then that you see what she holds in her other hand - the other mask.

"Now where was I..." she says putting a single claw to her chin "Oh right" she flashes her fangs and takes a step towards you "your turn..."

You play scared, that's what she wants. In your heart you yearn for that symbiote to bond with you more than you've wanted anything else in your life. Five feet from your face she turns the mask over, the back now facing you. On its own accord the back splits open even further up along the scalp. You can see the clambering tendrils inside reaching out for you, begging for your head to be inside of it. The thing tugs against She-Venom's hands. You realize her superhuman strength is the only thing keeping it from leaping on your face right now. Unable to fake it anymore you open your mouth, ready to become its host. She holds it back just a moment longer, as if to tease you, then releases it. The thing leaps like a facehugger straight out of Alien, launching itself at your face and colliding with it at such force that it knocks your head back against the headboard.

The mask wastes no time beginning its transformation. You feel the goopy semi-liquid material clamp down against the back of your head and forcing its way into your mouth. Your vision returns quicker than you expect, allowing you to see your transformation. In your head a voice echos "Your mate is hungry for you...we will give you the power to please her...and please yourself"

"Yes..." your alien voice rumbles.

You see She-Venom smile as she watches you. She teases you by letting one of her claws glide along your shaft, forcing a brief shudder from your loins. Not yet, you need to become Venom before she mates with you. The material begins to expand at the neck, crawling down your chest at a much greater speed than it did for She-Venom. It feels like your nerve endings are on overdrive as inch by inch the alien costume encases you - becomes one with you. You feel a newfound power flowing through your limbs as the first glove crawls into place around your hand. As you admire it you barely notice the other one slipping on - it just feels so natural to you. Soon the symbiote finds its way down the small of your back and between your cheeks. You can't help but shiver as it works its way between them, caressing your taint and quickly encasing your balls.

She-Venom wraps her hand around your shaft and slowly begins to pump. Your mouth opens and your clawed tongue rolls out as you feel yourself reaching climax. Unable to hold it back anymore you let your body release itself. The first pulse...the second pulse...before anything can erupt from you the symbiote leaps up and wraps itself around your head, catching your seed before any can come out. She-Venom looks disappointed, but you want to save it for her anyways.

The material feels smooth as it finishes wrapping around your still erect member and almost immediately brings you to another orgasm, but before you can you're drawn to the sensation of the material crawling down your legs and turning your normal, human feet into the clawed feet of a predatory monster. As the last of the symbiote encases you, She-Venom backs away and clambers off the end of the bed, giving you space to complete your transformation.

At first your new skin just feels a little tight, like a speedo. You can still feel the separation between you and it. Everything seems to slow down, your breathing, your mate standing at the end of the bed. "Are you ready..." the voice in your head whispers "...to become one?" All you do is think your answer and the process begins. All at once your other tightens all over your body. You scream as your nerve endings send pleasure all throughout your body, the line between you and the symbiote becoming thinner and thinner until any sense of separation disappears. Your identity starts to change - you're no longer just yourself, though you exist underneath this new identity. Your muscles bluge, imbuing you with a strength you never knew was possible, not like a bodybuilder, but like an Olympic athlete. You catch glances at She-Venom. Her chest expands and contracts rapidly in arousal at the sight of your transformation. You even catch a glimpse of her hand rhythmically stroking between her legs. As you look down further you see your...length extend like the symbiote is building on it until it stops at about a foot in length. On the last tightening your mind goes white - your identity fully merges with that of your costume.

You are now Venom.

Sitting yourself upright, you're surprised at how easy your movements come to you. It's as if you only need to think of your next move and your body does it for you without strain. You hold your arms out in front of you palms up and flex your claws. The surface of your skin glistens just like your mate. You can hear your harsh breaths as your muscled chest heaves. As your gaze is drawn upward past your toes and towards the end of the bed you see your mate poised, chest out, hips swaying, like a predator waiting to pounce on her prey.

All you do is flex your fanged grin upwards an inch before she screams and leaps, arms out like they're about to rend your flesh apart. She lands on you, forcing you back on your back, her hands planted into your shoulders. She stares into your eyes - or rather the white patches covering them, and your do the same. You know her human eyes lie beneath that mask somewhere, watching you with a fevered hunger. Your slow, heavy breathing starts to align with hers. Your eyes glance down and see her breasts seemingly press closer and closer to your chest with each breath. You bring your claws up and place them gently against her flank, allowing your palms to press in and squeeze her chest together. Their firmness gives way ever so slightly to your strength and her mouth opens wider, allowing green slime to drip slightly onto your own chest.

"OOOOooohhhh" she moans as she gyrates her hips in the air above your alien erection. Every once in a while her slit will graze your tip and you feel yourself spasm slightly. You want to be inside of her - but she's taking too long.

Releasing her chest you grab her ass, wrapping your claws firmly around her cheeks and pull her hips down. The tip parts her lips she screams again, her alien vagina secreting the same green liquid as her mouth. More and more of you slides inside of her and you feel the smooth, muscly walls enclose around you, squeezing you, holding onto every last inch with an insatiable hunger. With one last tug you shove yourself fully inside of her. Her back arches and a series of high pitched screeches rends the air. Tendrils erupt from her hips wrapping around yours and squeezing, holding you inside her as her inner walls clamp down hard as they try to squeeze your juices out of you.

With her suit already holding on at the hip, you grab her midsection and lift your body up, bringing her body with you and spinning about until she's below and you're above. You slam her body against the mattress, the wood frame creaking loudly under the weight. Her screaming subsides and her tendrils retreat but you don't let that stop you. With you in control you pin her down and slip out of her, then into her, then out again. With every thrust you force a moan out of her, and with every withdrawal you feel her symbiote tease you, egging you on, waiting for you to give her what she desires.

"This was the best idea ever..." She-Venom says rolling her head and shoulders as you have your way with her. Lazily she brings her arms up and wraps them around your neck, drawing herself up off the pillow and placing her mouth next to where your ear might have been. You feel her tongue graze your shoulder and meander its way down your back. As the ooze drips down your shoulder blades you feel it as if it were against your own skin. Her head turns.

"Let us finish for you..." her voice growls in your ear.

"Whatever you want, my queen"

The phrase 'my queen' draws a rumble of approval in her throat. You roll onto your back again and wasting no time she mounts on top of you and continues to fuck you. Her body sways and dances with the rhythm, her face turned upward like she's basking in unholy pleasures. You feel the pressure build in your loins and you know that you're close. Her pace grows more frantic, her breathing frantic.

"Fill us" she moans "make us complete."

She grabs your hips and holds on tight, and as you feel the first shudders in your balls you grab hers as well.

"Oh God..." you hear gasp under her breath.

Your pelvic muscles spasm. You feel the first waves of your orgasm flood your senses. Another spasm and you feel the fluid start to rush up your shaft. Another spasm, and the first bursts of semen erupt from your tip and into her womb. As soon as it does you can tell that she feels it, because her mouth hangs open and she looks down at her slit.

"Oh God it's so warm..."

You feel her walls tighten as she draws more and more of your seed inside her. On and on you go - it seems like you should have run out already but still your body keeps pumping.

A strange feeling seeps into your brain. It's like the pleasure in your brain is mixing with a pleasure that's not entirely yours. You look down and see that your symbiotes have started merging together at the crotch, the membrane making the separation between you and her indistinguishable. You can tell she's feeling it too because she looks down at you, confused. A wave of emotions, apprehension, desire, loneliness, seem to grow when they weren't there. You both seem to come to the realization at the same time - the symbiotes are letting you feel each other's thoughts. Before you can say anything, you sense blossoming warmth inside of your mate. She's about to cum again.

"Aaahhh...AAAaaahhhh...AAAAAHHHhh!"

Her thighs clamp down around your hips and you can feel the chemicals in her brain sending her haywire.

"OOOHHHH GOOODDD!"

The symbiotes undulate on both of you. Her walls clamp down on your again and again. Her head rears back as she roars and you roar with her. You continue to fill her and She-Venom continues to receive it. The whole world seems to turn white in pure ecstatic bliss. In the heat and passion of your mating, your minds melt together. This is more than sex to you two now - this is truly becoming one.

Then, slowly, the sensations die. You can feel your pulsations slow and her walls ease up. Your minds begin to separate, despite your best efforts to hold on to that intimacy. You see her shoulders slacken, her breathing slows. Each of your respective symbiotes detaches from the other, retreating back to its original host. With a long, guttural sigh, She-Venom plants her hands into your chest and leans on you for support. She looks into your eyes and without a word you both know you need to see each other. Little tendrils of symbiote seem to evacuate her throat until enough comes out of her gullet that the jaws begin to part. Within the jaws of the mask you see the face of your girlfriend - sweaty, exuberant, and full of affection.

"I love you so much" she pants.

You will the symbiote to leave your mouth and separate and you feel the air brush against your human face again.

"I love you too" you mutter, a blissful smile spreading across your face.

Allowing herself to rest she lowers herself down and rests her head on your muscular chest and closes her eyes. The weight of her pressing back against your breaths fills you with a deep sense of connection. You've never felt this intimate with anyone in your life.

"I wonder how you get these things off?" she whispers, laughing.

"We can worry about that later" you mutter back.

Propping herself up with her palms against your chest she looks into your eyes and flashes you a wicked smile - the same smile that made you fall in love with her.

"So..." she shimmies her hips "wanna go again, Venom?"

"Damn straight" you say smiling back.

She glances upward.

"How about on the ceiling this time?"

"Sounds good to me."

Blissfully her eyes close and her mouth opens, welcoming the mask to crawl back inside. As your girlfriend's alter-ego reasserts itself, you do the same.


End file.
